my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603
This sound effect can be found on Animal Trax, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Cat, Domestic Meow, Angry Screech. Close Perspective. Debuted in 1971 with Bedknobs and Broomsticks. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * A.N.T. Farm (Heard twice is "ignorANTs is bliss".) * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Barnyard Games.") * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard twice in "Magic Box.") * Bunnicula (Heard once in "Evil Cat Videos.") * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in normal to low pitch in "Sir Ed-a-Lot".) * Fairfax (Heard in the 2002-2004 and 2006-2012 episodes when someone crashes off-screen, or when every cat yowls and screeches.) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "The Making Of".) * Harvey Street Kids * Hawaii Five-0 (2010 TV Series) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny on the Clock.") * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Littles (Heard once in "The Little Scouts.") (used for a mountain lion cub) * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "I Love to Sing-A".) * The Loud House (Heard once in "Pets Peeved.") * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mr. Unlucky * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Grid Iron Glory".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Rick and Morty (Heard once in "Rixty Minutes".) * Rugrats * The Smurfs (Heard twice in "Crooner Smurf".) * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Once Bitten" and "Grooming Gary". Heavily used in "Pet or Pests".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard in "Lobster Claws" and "Starcrushed".) * Teen Titans Go! * Teletubbies (Heard 13 times in "Snowball".) * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) Movies * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) (Debut) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Christopher Robin (2018) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * Mouse Hunt (1997) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Sing (2016) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Hammy's Boomerang Adventure (2006) (Shorts) Video Games * Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) * Crazy Kong (1981) * The Lego Movie Videogame (video game) Commercials Trailers * Despicable Me 2 (2013) (Trailers) * The Golden Compass (2007) (Trailers) Youtube Videos * DreamWorksTV Series (Heard once in "How to Find Water in the Desert | SURVIVAL HACKS".) * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge